Pokemon Princess MayXDrew Sequel Kingdom of Stone
by MemoryWriter
Summary: After a year's pass,May and her friends,both from the present and past,encounter a new threat to both time periods.With the Royal Family targeted and the innocent turning into stone,can May find her true love?And Drew'll have some competition for May.
1. Drew's Execution?

Well as you already know, my name is May Masaki, or my real name, Maylin Maple Princess of Petalbug. But of course that's too long so I prefer May Maple. It has now been a year since I found out my identity. I still live a normal life in the present, but I go and visit the past very often. And hey, it's time traveling. I can come and go any time I wish. As you know I'm 13. It's March right now, so I'm still in school, and in the 8th grade.

I bought my lunch and sat down at our cafeteria table, next to my friends, Ash, Misty, and Dawn.

"Hi guys," I greeted. I still wore my red and white bandanna and my necklace. I also changed my clothing style, as well as the others. But I don't wanna get into details about clothes. I sat down in a seat beside Dawn. Ash and Misty sat across from me.

"You seem tired," Misty said, taking a bite of her salad.

I just yawned, "Yeah, I am."

"We didn't even have history period yet and you're already falling asleep," Ash commented. Actually, History was my best subject, well, so far. For the past year since the start of the 8th grade, we've been focusing on the Dark Ages, or on other words, the Medieval times. And hello, I practically go to the Medieval Ages on a daily basis. So I'm never asleep in that class.

"The only reason I'm tired is because of yesterday in Petalburg," I said with another yawn, "I had to attend this borring meeting with some king visiting. At least it was my grandma talking. I just had to sit and be there."

"Well did you at least stay awake. The only thing more boring than history is, well, being _in _history during the most boring times." Dawn said.

"Oh believe me, that meeting was bo-ring," I said, slamming my head into my arms on the table. Then I felt someone grabbing my head by my bandanna. When I got my sight back I realized it was Ash.

"Yup, she's definitely gonna fall asleep any second now," he said, letting go of my bandanna and my head falling slam back onto the table, most likely knocking me out. That gave Ash a whack in the head by Misty who had an anime vein.

Dawn just sweatdroped ans slapped her forehead," Well, it's already lunch period. And remember after History that's it. Today's a half-day, Friday.

"Oh yeah," Ash and Misty said.

"Great," I said, muffled by my arm, "Once I get home I have to do those chores for Kira."

"I don't see why you still stay here May," Dawn said, drinking her juice, "I mean, you can time travel to the Medieval Ages, a World of Pokemon, and back here. I don't see why you can't just _live _in Petalburg but still visit us. Like the way you live here in the Modern World but still visit the past."

"Well the Modern World is where I grew up. And I still want to finish my education. And maybe learn a little more about the Medieval Ages," I explained, lifting my head off the table and onto my hand.

"Yeah, you're right," Misty said pondering, "History always was your best subject, well, eversince the incident in Petalburg over the summer."

"Mhm, I wonder why Pokemon don't exist in real life the way they did in the Medieval Ages. They don't even mention it in the Histoty Tectbooks, unless you look in that book you took from the library."

"You never did return it," Misty added, sweatdropping.

"Well I borrowed over and over each week. So the librarian said I could keep it, " I explained, "No crime in doing what you're allowed to do."

"Well... I guess so," Misty said, still a little confused by my words.

"Hey, meet me at the usual time?" I asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged with random agreeing. Each day they'd sneak out of their house and come over to my backyard and climb in through my window. What we found out was that when it was day time in the present, it was night in the past, and vice versa. So we usually went to the Medieval Ages during the night. Being the teenagers we were, we didn't need sleep to much. Five to six hours is probably how much we'd sleep in a day.

And with my enhanced strength from training, I'd gotten a lot stronger, that the chores didn't really bother me as they once did. Unless I was sleepy, like today. After a whole afternoon's worth of chores, I finished. I forgot about dinner, seeing that Kira didn't feed me at all anymore. Since I ate in Petalburg and didn't get hungry, she just forgot about it. I ran up to my room after she fell asleep. I opened my window, seeing Dawn, Ash, and Misty waiting outside below my window. I smiled and threw down my rope ladder. They climbed up and into my small attic slash room.

"Thanks for comming guys," I said, rolling back up the rope ladder.

"Eh, we have nothing better to do but sneak out at night and time travel," Ash said shrugging. That made me laugh a little as I opened the floorboards, bringing out my necklace and the Golden Pokeball.

"Alright guys, you ready?" I asked. They nodded. This wasn't as weird as it first was when we had to get used to time traveling with the Golden Pokeball. I placed my necklace in the center of the Pokeball as it opened, revealing the light. It engulfed it and we closed our eyes, when I opened them, I expected to see the green grassy plains and the Pecha Berry Tree behind us. When I opened them, that's exactly what I saw, except, i felt something strange, really strange.

"Hey May, you still in there?" Dawn asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I came out of my dazed state and back into the real world.

"Um, s-sorry. I just felt something strange is all," I said worryingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ash said, walking. We went around the place and into the palace. All the Nurse Joys were as busy as ever. I haven't seen them this way ever since they were getting ready for my Princess Ball. I could see my grandma giving them instructions.

"Hey! Grandma!" I yelled, running up to her.

"Ah, May, Misty, Ash, Dawn, hello. How nice of you all to visit again," she said a little nervously.

"Is there something going on your majesty?" Misty asked, seeing all of the Nurse Joys buzzing around her, practically making her dizzy. They were sorta in a panic.

"You'll find out in time," My grandma said. Her face wasn't as calm as it was usually. It looked kinda worried, like mine just was, "Why don't you go see Drew and Soladad? I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you four."

We nodded and went upstairs, changing clothes. I got on my long normal plain white dress and my red and yellow cloak, leaving my bandanna on. My Torchic came out of my dresser too.

"Aw, hi Torchic, nice to see you again," I said, petting her. She chirped happily as she jumped out of the drawer, landing by me. We all walked out of the palace in our Medieval clothing. We arrived at their little house on the farm. I knocked on the door, expecting Drew or Soladad to answer. No one answered it.

"Strange," I said, "No one's there."

"Maybe they're out in town," Misty suggested. Suddenly we saw Max running through the path. He was 11 now, and he still had Ralts with him, not using a pokeball.

"Hey! Max!" Dawn called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. Max stopped, turning to see us at Soladad's and Drew's porch, "Where's Soladad and Drew?!"

"That's why I'm running!" He yelled back as we ran to him.

"What's going on Max? Where are they?" Ash asked.

"It's Drew,he's in trouble!"

"Trouble?" I asked, "What kinda trouble?"

"I don't know yet! He was accused of something and now the Royal Knights are trying to decapitate him him!"

"Wait what?!" I asked.

"Then what we we doing standing around for? Come on!" Misty shouted, grabbing Ash's ear and running down the path. Dawn, Max, and I followed behind them. We reached the town square, seeing a large crowd of angry people. Just what was going on and how did this involve Drew? We went through the crowd up to the front. I saw Soladad there with tears running down her face, paralyzed. Drew's Rosellia was tugging at her leg, trying to snap her out of it.

"Soladad what's going on? Where's Drew?" I asked in a hurry. She just pointed her arm up as her other hand covered her mouth. I turned and my eyes widened. Up on a huge wooden platform was a guillotine. I always wondered what one was but I definitely never wanted to find out this way. Especially since it was Drew in it. I saw him with his hands tied behind his back with a rope and his head on that wooden part, under the blade above. Now I knew why Soladad was crying, but why was he there in the first place?

"For the last time I said I'm innocent!" Drew yelled at the Royal Knight holding the rope to the blade.

"Silence peasant! Enough lies! And now, come the end of your time," The Royal Knight said, letting go of the rope.

"Wait stop!" I yelled, running up. The Royal Knight jumped and caught onto the rope before it could reach Drew. It was probably like a few inches away from his head. When he realized he wasn't dead yet, he opened one eye seeing me and the Royal Knight holding onto the rope.

He made a huge sigh, "Talk about great timming."

"What on earth is going on here?! What are you trying to do, decapitating him!" I asked, my arms straight at my sides and my hands balled into fists.

"Y-Your majesty, Princess May-"

"Answer my questions!"

"This peasant has committed high treason against our Kingdom. He infiltrated the palace and tried to assassinate Queen Somei," they Royal Knight explained, "And then he turned one of your servants into stone."

"What? Impossible, Drew's not like that. He's never do that!" I shouted back.

"It's true!" yelled a man from the crowd.

"He robbed a sword from the weaponry shop and broke into the palace!"yelled a woman.

"Our queen was almost killed!" yelled an old man.

"And he was asking of your where abouts so he may slay you as well!" yelled another woman.

"Drew," I said looking at him, "Is this true?"

"What? You're not seriously gonna believe them are you? I'd never kill anyone, let alone you or your grandmother," he said looking up at me from the guillotine, "Come on, you believe me right?"

Yeah, he was telling the truth. His eyes explained all. But if it wasn't Drew, then who? ANd this probabaly explained all the comotion back in the palace.

"Alright, release him," I commanded. The Royal Knight and the crowd looked startled.

"A-Are you sure your highness-"

"I said release him! He's innocent!" I shouted, "I'll get to the bottom of this myself. So everyone just go one your usual business."

The crowd dispersed, some angry. Something told me Drew was gonna be getting the baddest treatment a peasant could ever get for a while, at least until we could actually _prove_him innocent. The Royal Knight lifted the blade back up and untied Drew. He stood up and cracked his neck, rubbing it. "Man, I hate guillotines."

"Drew what happened back there?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been to the palace since yesterday with you, Misty, Dawn, and Ash. And I never wielded a sword ever since the invasion last year," he said.

"Drew!" the others yelled. We looked as saw Ash, misty, Dawn, Max, Soladad, Roselia, and Torchic running up onto the platform. Soladad came on front and hugged Drew.

"Drew thank heavens you're ok. I thought I'd loose my little bro." she said, ruffling his hair. Drew smiled and pushed her arm off his head.

"I'm fine Soladad," he assured. She nodded smiling and wiping her tears.

"Drew is what they said all true?" Ash asked, "Like with one of teh Nurse Joys turning into stone?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there you know," Drew said,

"Maybe someone who looked like you did all that," Dawn said, trying to think of something.

"So much for a normal school day," I said rubbing my head.

"Come on, let's go to the castle. We need some answers," Misty said, walking.

"Are you sure? I don't think I'd really be wanted there," Drew said with a nervous face.

"Oh Just come on Drew, you're with May here," Max said, tugging on his arm, "As long as you're with her you're fine. They respect her just as much as Queen Somei."

Drew sighed in defeat as we walked to the palace. When we arrived there, I saw some of the garden destroyed, like a sword battle was fought here. It was probably "Drew" and those Royal Knights. We walked inside, seeing all of the Nurse Joys crying, all around a statue of one of their sisters. Queen Somei was here trying to calm them down.

"Grandma!" I yelled running to her.

"Oh May, dear you're ok," she said giving me a hug, "I thought that boy who attacked would have gotten to you."

"Don't worry, I just came a few minutes ago." I said looking up.

Then my grandmother saw the others, and Drew, "Ah, Drew you're alive! Thank goodness."

'Wait, you're happy your assasinator is alive?" Max said cocking an eyebrow.

Drew just got an anime as he covered Max's mouth, "Shut up Max, who's side are you o anyway?"

"Oh don't worry drew, I know it wasn't you," my grandma said smiling.

"You do?" the others asked.

"You do?" Drew asked.

"You do?" I asked.

"I do," she responded, "It was an impostor, who broke into the castle. A Dark force indeed.

"Great, another big treat to Petalburg," Dawn said, slumping her arms.

"But why would they attack you and turn Nurse Joy into Stone? And why would that person impersonate Drew?" I asked.

"Well, Drew is very common in the palace. We wouldn't think of him as a threat to the Royal Family at all. And his he one of your closest friends May," My grandmother explain. I blushed at the last part, "So how did they try to kill you Drew?"

"They used the guillotine," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm, they must really dispise you now," my grandmother said.

"Yeah, that response helps," I said sweatdropping.

"Hey, I think we can find out more about this imposter if we just watch the scene.

"Uh, how can we _watch_ the scene?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face.

"About a week ago I installed a security program into the palace," Misty explained, "Dawn, May, you two remember don't you?"

"Oh yeah," Dawn said, "We found that secret passage in our bedroom and we made that the security control room."

"I see you've found one of the secret passages," My grandmother said.

"_One_?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's a story for another day, dear."

"Yeah, now come on, we can see a playback of what happened earlier up in the control room," Misty said, climbing up the stairs.


	2. The New Student

Misty, Dawn, Max, Ash, Soladad, Drew, and I ran up the stairs to our room. We went through the door, seeing it the same as usual. Huge room with three canopy beds, a wardrobe, and two corridors for the balcony.

"So, uh, where exactly is this _secret passage_?" Soladad said, looking around.

"RIght here," Misty said, crossing her arms.

Everyone looked confused except Misty, Dawn, and me. After a few seconds they realized we were all standing on this huge round rug. Then the floor flipped over like a coin and we started falling down. Everyone was screaming while Misty, Dawn, and I were falling with our legs crossed, acting very calm.

"AAAAH! WHAT KINDA SECRET PASSAGE IS THIS?!" Max screamed.

"HOW LONG ARE WE FALLING ANYWAY?!" Drew asked.

"Dunno, we never took the time to measure as we fell the first time," Dawn said, crossing her arms trying to think.

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU THREE PANICKING?!" Ash yelled.

"Well we've done this before. It doesn't come as a surprise," I replied.

"WHEN EXACTLY DO WE STOP FALLING?!" Soladad asked.

Misty pondered for a moment, "Um, right about n-"

But we all fell on a hard floor in a dog pile, with Ash in the bottom.

"I picked a bad day to wear a dress with a miniskirt," Dawn said with swirly eyes.

"Couldn't you have put a matress or something down here for the landing?" Ash said, his question muffled from all the weight on his back.

"We would have, if we had time to," Misty replied.

We all stood up and looked around the strange cave. It had a lot of computers and monitors.

"Oh, so you have time to build all this but you can't get a mattress?" Ash said.

"Shut up Ash," I said with an anime vein. Misty went over to the main computer and started typing stuff onto the keyboard. Then all of the monitors changed, so it was like one huge screen.

"Rolling playback," Misty said, pressing one more button. We watched the screen play the video. Everyone seemed to be going normally. All the Nurse Joys working and Queen Somei guiding them. Then a glass window broke, with someone falling in with a blade. And all our eyes widened, it really was Drew. Same clothes, same green hair. He aimed his sword and swung it, throwing all the women into panic. He was about to strike my grandmother until one of the Nurse Joys ran in front of her. His sword hit Nurse Joy and then there was a huge flash of light. When it went away, there stood Nurse Joy, a stone statue. Then he asked about my where abouts and my grandmother said that I wasn't there. Drew's impostor ran out, but he said he'd be back, putting the Maple Family to an end.

"N-No way, Drew you really did try to kill Queen Soemi!" Max yelled.

"Hey that's not me alright? Like we said earlier, it's an impostor."

I looked closer and relized that the Drew in the video seemed... different. I could see a black aura around him.

"H-Hey guys, is it me or do you see some black aura around the Drew in the video," I asked, pointing at the screens. They all looked at me confusingly.

"May we don't see anything," Soladad said.

"Well I do. H-He has this blackish purpleish aura around him. That's not you Drew."

"Finally, someone who believes me," Drew said, rubbing his head.

"Well it's clear that May can see something we can't," Dawn said, "Maybe it's your power?"

"Power? Dawn I'm a princess not a witch. I don't have any powers. If anyone it's you with all your psychic readings and all," I replied, waving my hands in the air.

"Hm, maby. Hold on a second," Dawn said. She sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. She took a huge breath and then pointed her arms a the monitors.

"What's she doing?" Drew asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm... not so sure either," I said sweatdropping.

"I... I see it," Dawn said in that drowsy voice, her eyes closed. She was meditating.

"What? See what?" Ash asked.

"That dark aura around Drew... It is there," She said, opening her eyes and letting down her arms. Soladad and I helped her back up, "So it's like I said, May can see something normal people can't."

"Well then obviously you're not normal," Ash said, eyeing Dawn.

She just got an anime vein and smacked him upside the head, "You idiot, I'm a psychic. It's my job to see these things. And for your information bub none of us four are normal."

Misty giggled, "True, we time travel on a daily basis and that's not normal."

"Whatever, point is there's someone impersonating me and trying to kill the royal family."

"Don't worry Drew, I'm sure May and the others can figure it out," Max assured. Then that sly grin appeared on his face, "Maybe your impostor asked about May because he has the hots for her."

Drew got a sweatdrop as he slowly turned his head, glarring at the mischifous little boy.

The next morning, I waked to Hajime Middle School with my three friends, like usual. During homeroom in the morning, I was looking through my Medieval Times History Book for some kinda clue.

"Oh May, you haven't taken your eyes off that book since this morning," Misty said, placing her head on her hands.

"But there has to be something. Obviously something bad's gonna happen in Petalburg and I need all the info I can get my hands on."

"Ok class, take your seats," The teacher said. His name was Akio Maialais, a 17-year-old student teacher. Sure he should be in high school right now, but he's smarter than you think. He's been one of the school's substitute teachers since last year.

Everyone went to their ususal desks as I put my book inside my bag.

"Everyone, we have a new student coming today," Mr. Maialis announced.

"In the middle of the year?" Ash asked.

"Surprising but yes Ash," Mr. Maialis replied. He went over to the door and there stood a 13-year-old boy. He had dark green hair and blackish blue eyes, "This is Deven Ronce. Deven, this is your homeroom class."

Everyone made random greetings as Deven smiled a bit.

"Why don't you sit by May Maple, over there," Mr. Maialis said, pointing at the empty desk behind me. As he walked by, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

The rest of the school day went by fast, normally. Anyway now we were in out last class of the day, with out homeroom teacher Mr. Maialis.

"Ok, since it's already about three more months until the end of the school year, I think I should give you guys one more project," Mr. Maialis announced. The entire class groaned as I giggled. I was too interested in my book, trying to find something about Drew's imposter.

"The project is about your family's history, your ancestors," Mr. Maialis explained. This was a _great_ project. I don't have a family tree of ancestors. And I couldn't go to Kira since she could care less about my school work. And even if I did have info on my ancestors, they were probably from the time of cavemen, "I want you to find all the info you can get on that one person. Their full name, date of birth, place of birth, anything. I'll be due a month from now."

We heard the bell ring, which meant the school day was over. We packed our books and stood, ready to leave.

"Hey May," Daven said, walking up to me. Since we had almost the same schedules, we got to know each other.

"Oh, hi Devan," I greeted back, "So how was yoru first day here at Hajime Middle School?"

"Pretty good I guess. I already made a good friend," he said, meaning me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No thank you. I thought I'd be ignored all day, being the new student and all," he explained, "My parents move around a lot so I don't stay in the same school for very long."

"Must be pretty awsome, seeing new places and traveling,"

"Yeah, it's really fun. Adventurous even. But my parents and I are settling here for the next three months. So I'll be graduating here in Hajime."

"That's good to know," I said smiling.

"Oh just look at them, how cute," Dawn said from a distance with Misty and Ash, "I could already imagine them going out."

"I know," Misty said agreeing.

"You two are really fast when it comes to this stuff," Ash said sweatdropping.

"It's a girl's instinct to know about romance," Dawn said with stary eyes.

"Yup, some instinct you have," Ash said, "Just let May choose her own life. You two can do matchmaker for her when she's 20."

"Oh quit acting like she's your little sister Ash, " Misty said hitting my arm playfully.

"Does anything interesting ever happen around this area?" Deven asked, getting the last of his books into his bag.

"Well, for me and my friends at least. If anything else, it's us playing our Pokemon Games," I said.

"Pokemon? I love Pokemon. It's like my favorite video game series."

"No kidding? Wow, we have a lot more in common than I thought."

"Yeah... Um, May, uh, maybe if you're not doing anything later, we could... hang out or something?" Deven asked, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away.

"Um, I'd love to Deven but, uh, I'm sorta busy all afternoon during the week," I replied.

"Oh, so um, maby at night if it's ok?"

"Sorry, I usually have to, uh, be somewhere each night. You can say I have a tight schedule," I admitted, "B-But maybe tomorrow during free period. Meet me at the library?"

"It's a plan," he said nodding. We smiled and then he exited the classroom. I walked to my place and got through all of the chores Kira gave me. I finished earlier today luckily. The guys sneaked up to my room right after Kira fell asleep and we time traveled to Petalburg.

"Ah, May, welcome back," one of the Nurse joys said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. How's your sister?" I ash,ed referring to the one turned to stone.

"Oh, she's fine, inside the security control room fo protection," she replied, going back to her work.

"Hey guys!" we heard Max, Soladad, and Drew yelled. We saw them running down the stairs.

"Hi everyone," Dawn greeted.

"You see happy," Max said.

"Yeah, we got a cute new student today at school. And I'm thinking he has a thing for May," Dawn said with a wink.

"He does not," I said in defence, "We're just friends, that's all."

"Oh stop it May. Didn't you see all the girls glaring at you during homeroom classes? They are so jealous. I mean, he only talks to _you_," Misty said, taking sides with Dawn.

"Oh, so May's got herself a little boyfriend," Soladad said in a taunting way.

"Hey why's everyone against me?!"

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"May made friends with the new guy at our school, Devan," Ash explained.

"Oh really," Drew said, sounding curious.

"Yup, they've spent a lotta time together today." Ash said with a sigh.

"Oh, everyone's here," Queen Somei said as she walked into the room. Everyone bowed their heads in response.

"Hi grandma," I said.

"Hello May, have you found anything retaining to our situation?"

"Um, hehe, sorry, I sorta got caught up with some things at school," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, 'cause May's got herself a boyfriend," Dawn said in a sing-song voice as she poked my arm.

"And she's got a date with him tomorrow," Misty said, joining with Dawn again.

"Argh, it's not a date guys! I'm just meeting him at the library, geez," I said with a sweatdrop, "Anyway I think I'll get the info by to morrow in the least."

"Very well May."

The next day, at school, it was free period. I went into the library seeing Deven at a table.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, May, nice to see you again," he said back. I took a seat across from him. Then I took out my book.

"So what are you reading?" I asked.

"Just something for that project Mr. Maialis gave us yesterday. I did some research at my place and found out one of ancestors are in here. I just can't find it yet," he explained, returning his eyes to the book, skimming pages, "So what do you have?"

"Oh, um, same thing sorta," I said, placing my book in front of me, "I think my ancestors went back all the way to the Medieval times."

"Really? That's so cool, so do mine's."

"Wow, I guess we have a lot more in commonm than I thought."

While Deven and I were having our chat, little did we know some people were watching us.

"So we have to? I mean, come on guys, give them a little privacy," Ash said starring at Dawn and Misty, cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh come on, I know it's not officialy their first date, but it is a date if the guy asks the girl to meet him somewhere in a later time, "Dawn explained.

"And apparently, that later time is now," Misty added.

"Oh boy," Ash said, rolling his eyes.

"So what do you do around here, like not in school?" Deven asked me.

"Well... you can say my friends and I ususaly do very crazy things in the craziest of times," I said with a laugh.

"Well, at least I know you guys aren't normal people and that you're into that whole adventure stuff."

"I know, adventure is probably the only exciting thing outside of school," I said, "Hey, you've met my friends already right?"

"Yeah, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Dawn Santezz."

"What's she doing?" Misty asked in a harsh whispered tone.

"I really hope she's not doing what I think she's doing," Ash said shaking his head.

"Um," I started, playing with my fingers, "Maybe you'd like to meet me at night today in my backyard? We'll be doing this thing and maby you'd like to-"

Before I could finish, I found my mouth cvered by six hands, all belonging to Misty, Dawn, and Ash.

"Hehe, sorry Deven, we have to borrow May right now! See ya later!" Dawn said running off with Ash and Misty, who had to practical drag me out of the library.

"May what were you thinking?!" Ash yelled.

"You know we're not supposed to tell anyone about Petalburg!" Dawn yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that since he might be one if us, he should come too. I mean, he's into Pokemon, the old Medieval Ages, you know."

"Well it's just to dangerous May. We can't trust anyone right now," Misty said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Especially with the situation going on in Petalburg. We still have to catch whoever it was that tried to kill Queen Somei."

I groaned in defeat, "Fine, fine."


	3. The Fight and the Trip

I was getting dressed. It was Saturday morning. And the weird thing was that I woke up myself. No blow horn in my ear or loud banging. Usually Kira would come up here and wake me up with some kinda torture involved. I walked downstairs seeing a note on the wall:

__

May, went for vacation to Hawaii for a month. Keep the house clean and I want it spotless by the time I'm home. Or else.  
Kira.

"Oh... my... gosh... I have the entire house to myself for a whole month?" I asked in disbelief. In a second I yelled into the air making birds fly out of trees.

At school, I took my seat next to the guys.

"Guys, you won't believe what just happened," I said trying to contain my excitement.

"You've never been this happy before May. Must be something really special," Misty said, tinkering with another invention under her desk.

"It is. Kira left for vacation for an entire month," I said.

"WHAT?!" Dawn, Misty, and Ask yelled. I sweatdropped as we received stares from the rest of the class. I could only imagine if Mr. Maialis saw it.

"Guys, quiet. I was just as excited but you can yell after school," I scolded.

"Sorry May. It's just that since Kira's actually on a vacation, we never thought you'd be alone to do whatever you wanted," Dawn said.

"Which means more time in Petalburg," Ash said, laying back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head.

"True, I won't even have to worry about the chores until last minute," I said, trying to think of more positives.

"Morning May," Deven said walking into the room.

"Which means I also have more time for Deven. Later guys," I said getting out of my seat.

"Aw, they look so cute together," Dawn said.

"I second that," Misty said, still tinkering with her little machine under her desk.

"But you guys do remember that we still have to find the guy in Petalburg trying to get to the Royal Family right?" Ash asked, uninterested in their lovey dovey talk.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Dawn and Misty said, not paying attention.

Ash just sighed in defeat, "I still don't trust that Deven guy."

"Ooh, is someone jealous?" Dawn asked slyly.

Ash jumped in seat. "What? Are you kidding? I don't like May!" he said crossing my arms.

"Oh, so then who do ya like?" Dawn asked with a wink.

"Uh..." he said, trying to think of something. He was starring at Misty so that sorta gave it away to Dawn. Misty was looking down blushing.

"Hmph, you two could relate to May and Drew sometimes you know," Dawn mumbled.

"Dawn!!" Ash yelled in response.

Then we saw Mr. Maialis walk into the classroom. There everyone took their seats.

"Well class, I've got some exciting news," Mr Maialis said, "I've talked with the school principle, and I've got the location for our field trip."

Cheers from the class could be heard. All of the field trips at Hajime Middle School were always exciting.

"Were are we going this year?" a girl asked.

"We're going to Pokelantis!"

The entire class fell silent. Just what the heck was Pokelantis? Especially with the _poke_ part in it.

"Is that some kinda Pokemon amusement park or something?" some girl asked, crossing her arms.

"No. Pokelantis is actually an ancient island around Japan. It's mainly a tourist attraction now, but it contains valuable history of an ancient civilization."

"Great, more about history," Ash said, slumping into his chair.

"Well this is History Class Ash," Mr Maialis said, making the class laugh, "You will be put into groups of five. And I've already assigned them as well."

I listened for my name and for people I'd be paired up with. My head was laying on the desk until I heard Mr. Maialis, "May Maple, Deven Ronce, Ash Ketchum, Dawn Santezz, and Misty Waterflower, group 3."

I looked to my left seeing Deven. We smiled at eachother, feeling better that all of us were in the same group.

It was night again the next day and me, Misty, Dawn, and May went to Petalburg, meaning it was daytime there. All of us were waiting in the palace in May's Dawn's and Misty's room.

"I still don't get why we couldn't bring Deven along with us," I said, leaning against the wall.

"Because we can't trust anyone yet. And Deven just only came into class, not even a week ago," Ash clarified. It was very rare for him to act like the precautious one.

"So?" I said.

"Don't worry May, he'll come into Petalburg soon enough, just... not this soon," Dawn said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and saw Soladad and Drew walk in.

"Hi guys," Misty greeted.

"It's been a while since we've seen you guys," Soladad said, "Where've you been?"

"Well May here has been spending time with her _boyfriend_. Especially since her step-mom's out of the country," Dawn explained.

"He is not my boyfriend ok?" I said quickly.

"_Yeah_," Dawn replied, rolling her eyes.

"So you're saying you haven't gotten any info yet?" Drew asked corssing his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been so busy. I've never had this much freedon before. Well, in the future I mean," I said, rubbing the back of my neck looking down.

Soladad and Drew groaned. Apparently we weren't getting anywhere since I've been focusing on other things.

"What?" I asked.

"May you've got to help us find this guy. Before you know it, it could be one of us being attack next!" Drew lectured.

"You don't need to tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me you know! What I do back in my own time is none of your business!"

"Well you have to help your people too, not just yourself!"

"Argh! I'm going out for a walk," I said, storming out of the room and out of the castle.

"May wait! Argh that girl's so ignorant!" Drew said slapping his forehead and running out the door, "May wait up!"

Soladad sighed, "What's gotten into them lately?"

"I think it's quite obvious," Ash said.

"You do?" Soladad asked.

"You do?" Misty and Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do, " Ash replied sweatdropping, "May's focusing on Deven right now, tearing her aay from the focus of Petalburg. Drew's using that as a cover so May doesn't find out that he's actually jealous of Deven."

"... Wow, and I thought Dawn was the expert on those things," Misty said.

"Well I'm a guy, I know what Drew's thinking," he said shrugging, "And where's Max anyway?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him at all today," Soladad said pondering.

"AAAH!" I yelled. In front of me was Max, out in the open field, turned into a stone statue. I was covering my mouth standing still with Drew behind me. "N-No way..."

"I knew something was gonna happen soon," Drew said, clutching his hands together into fists. I could see the rest of the guys running up behind. When they arrived they too gasped at the sight.

"Oh no, he got Max," Soladad said her mouth open wide.

We could hear more screams comming from the town. All of us ran into the town square seeing everyone running in panic. Some of the villagers turned to stone already. I saw someone land on the roof. He looked just like Drew, except with that aura only I could see.

"Hey, you're the one turning everyone into stone!" I yelled.

"Ha, about time you figured it out," the impostor said with a smirk on his face. He even sounded exactly like Drew.

"Why do you look like Drew!" Ash shouted.

"Hm, it appears even you numskulls don't even know about it," he said. He jumped down from the roof, his new medieval clothing matching his evil outlook. He landed right in front of me. And as if in slow motion, stealing a kiss on my cheek. I gasped as my hand reached my cheek where he kissed. All the others looked surprised as well.

"Until we meet again, Princess May," he said. He them disappeared with one swift move of his cape into this air.

"Did h just kiss you?!" Misty yelled.

I nodded slowly in response, "Uhuh."

"I am so gonna kill that guy, whoever he is," Drew said.

"But what did he mean by us not even knowing about _it_?" Ash asked confused.

Drew shrugged his shoulders," I don't know, but whatever it is, it's clearly something no one but him knows. Not even books can tell us what's going on."

I was still in shock about the kiss. If he had kissed my lips I would have slapped him here and there. But I had other things to worry about. Just about half the population of Petaburg were statues, even Pokemon. Just what was that guy doing?

"Oh this is horrible," my grandmother said, pacing back and forth, "Our Kingdomis beginning to fall, day by day.

"You mean that guy has been attacking every sing day?" I asked.

"Yes May, and each day we loose more lives. And unfortunately we lost Max as well."

I hung my head down. This was all my fault. I was getting to caught up with school, and Deven.

"We need fore help guys," I said, facing Misty, Dawn, and Ash, "We really should bring Deven here. He's smart with these things."

"We don't need more people May. We just need a simple plan to capture the guy, that's all," Drew mumbled, "We don't need your boyfriend here."

"How many times are you guys gonna say he's my boyfriend huh?"

"Well it sure seems like it," Drew said with his eyes closed.

I glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it," Drew said standing up, "I'm going home. Later."

Drew walked out of the room, shutting the door.

My grandmother sighed, "Well, I better get back to work helping the townspeople. Help is really what we need right now," she said, exiting the room as well."

"Why's Drew acting to arrogant," I asked, crossing my arms, "He's never acted up that way before."

"Well Drew's never seen his best friend with another guy before," Soladad said, leaning on her legs.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Geez May, isn't it obvious? Drew likes you and he's jealous," Dawn said.

"I explained that to you," Ash said with a sweatdrop, looking at Dawn.

I blushed. Drew liking me? Me liking Deven? There's just no way. They're both just my friends. And I'm just their friend.

"T-That's insane," I said, trying to ignore the possible fact.

"I'll have to agree with these guys May," Soladad said, folding her fingers together, "At home, he's always so grumpy at the mention of the words _May and Deven_. He tells Max and me to shut up then storms out of the house to who knows where."

"Yup, now I know it's true," Misty said nodding.

I didn't respond. The slightest word of denial would be used against me. And I thought things were gonna get easier when Kira left the house, no, left the country. But instead everything's gone downhill.

After a couple days. I had all my things packed and we were on a plane to Pokelantis. I wasn't even enjoying it, worrying to much about the outcome of Petalburg. When we landed it was more of a jungle -like island, rather than a vacation paradise. We were all gonnabe living in huts with some islanders.

"Now, everyone go into your groups ok?" Mr. Maialis said, "We'll be resuming classes tomorrow. Right now just enjoy your time in the island."

All of us went to the cabins.. or whatever they were. Ash was still glaring at Deven each time he could. At times he was supposed to be the idiotic one. Lately he's been acting really mature. Strange isn't it.

"Well I'm done packing," I said.

"Me too," Dawn said.

"So am I," Misty said. She looked around the cabins, no boys around, "That's weird Deven and Ash aren't here."

"They must be doing _guy stuff_ or something," Dawn said.

"I just hope Ash isn't interrogating Deven. Even now I would believe that," I said, "Say, why don't we just go out and explore the island? I mean, no classes or anything until tomorow. Besides, this little field trip could use some adventure."

"I'm in!" Misty exclaimed, "I need to test my new invention. It records things like for maps."

"Uh, yeah. You do that Misty," Dawn said sweatdropping, "I might as well come along. I got my new safari outfit anyway."

I sweatdropped as I scratched my cheek, "It doesn't surprise me that you'd bring an outfit for this occasion."

After a couple minutes it was night. Not midnight but yeah, it was late enough that everyone was asleep.

"Why am I coming again?" Ash asked as we walked through the jungle. I was the one in front with Misty's water-powered flashlight.

"Because it's not a real adventure unless _all_ of us are together," Misty said in front of him.

"So May, what exactly are we looking for?" Dawn asked.

"Anything really. This island wasn't named Pokelantis for nothing," I said pushing my way through the vines and branches, "And I've got a weird feeling too."

Eventually, we saw a clearing up ahead. I began running as the others followed. When we reached the end, I suddenly stopped, making Misty, Ash, and Dawn bump into my back. I almost fell over the edge and into a deep dark canyon.

"Woah..." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Just what part of the island did we reach?" Ash asked.

"I... I don't know," Dawn said.

"Hey guys, look!" I said, pointing my arm up across the canyon. Ahead was a huge castle in ruins. It looked exactly like the castle from Petalburg, but that couldn't be it. "You guys don't think that's the Royal Family's Palace do you?"

"I don't know what to think," Misty said, "But we should come back tomorrow. We need to get some rest. And even if we did want to explore that part of the island, we can't. There's no way we can cross that canyon."

"But-" I started.

"If it helps, we can come back tomorrow morning. I've recorded our steps with my map-maker," Misty explained in a serious tone.

"She's got a point," Ash said, agreeing with her.

I sighed, "Oh fine, but I've got a really bad feeling about this."


	4. Investigation

It was afternoon and Mr. Maialis and this old woman were giving me and the rest of the 8th grade a tour of the island. All of us were taking notes for a test we would take back at home. Eventually we made it to that spot me, Misty, Ash, and Dawn arrived in last night.

"Everyone, this is Flower Canyon, one of Pokelantis's greatest features," the woman said.

"Why is it called Flower Canyon? It's all dried up," Dawn said, "I don't see any flowers either."

"Well you see young lady, this canyon was once a great river. And there was a legend that there was once a great place in there, filled with flowers. And up to this day is called Flower Canyon," Mr. Maialis explained as well.

I wrote down the notes into my notebook. But I had to remember this. Flower Canyon? How did such a long river become so rigid and rocky, all dried up? That was another thing that needed answering.

"Um, what about that castle up here?" Ash asked, pointing his pen up at the stone ruins.

"Oh that castle. No one knows. But it is very dangerous to be there. The palace is very unstable and could collapse at the slightest movement," said the woman, "It is also known as haunted grounds."

"Haunted grounds?" I asked confused.

She nodded, "Yes, some say that ghosts haunt the castle ruins. During the night at least. No one, not even the authorities are brave enough to go up there. And anyone who does, comes back running petrified of fear."

"Class I suggest you stay away from that area. Are we clear?" Mr. Mialis asked.

"Yes," everyone replied. But obviously I was lying. I was gonna be going up there one way or another. There was something strange about all of this.

--DREW'S POV--

I walked back into the house at night, all tired. I just worked in the fields and tended to the Pokemon like usual. Soladad was cleaning the house.

"Well my work's done," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Good for you," Soladad said scrubbing the floors, "Unfortunately May and the others aren't here. Remember it's daytime in the future. They're busy with school work right now."

"Or maby May's off with that Deven guy she keeps talking about," I mumbled, putting on a new shirt.

Soladad sighed as she dropped her rag into her pail, "Drew why do you always bring up that subject?"

"It's because, that's why."

"Oh little bro, you're jealous because May's spending more time in the future with another boy rather than here with you."

"What? No I'm not," I said turning my head.

"Drew before all this craziness happened with your _evil twin_and Deven, you'd spend every day with May going off to who knows where. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were dating," she said with a sly smile.

I blushed ten shades of red, "We're just goof friends, like how we used to be when we were kids," I informed, "And I'm not jealous. She spends just as much time with Ash and I'm ok with it."

"That's because you and I both know Ash _is_just a friend. Deven on the other hand is a new guy who came into May's life just recently."

I stayed quiet. Was she right about that? Me being jealous of Deven?

"It's just, each time we have a moment alone, like in the cave at the river, she keeps talking about Deven and how great he is. It gets annoying if you ask me."

"Drew..." Soladad started.

I sighed, "I'll go take a walk alright?"

"But it's already dark," Soladad said, extending her arm.

"I'll be fine," I said, closing the door.

"Oh boy, Drew can be so stubborn at times," Soladad said, slapping her forehead.

I walked down towards the border of Petalburg, where the river was. I used Rosellia to help me get to the cave at the bottom. I walked through the tunnel arriving in the oasis. May and I would go here a lot during the past year. But because of Deven, it's pretty much been just me. May rarely came here anymore. Roselia could sense this as she tugged on my pants. I looked down and smiled, rubbing her head.

"So good to see you again Drew," said a voice similar to mine. I looked up, seeing someone jump down from the tree house. It was that guy who looked exactly like me.

"You again," I said glaring. Roselia was about to go in front of me to protect, but I held my arm out in front of her, "What do you want here?"

"Oh, not much Drew. I expected to see you here." He said with a smirk. It still creeped me out how he was so similar to me.

"Why would you want to see me? Why are you doing all this to Petalburg's people?"

"Well, I sorta find it as... entertainment, seeing everyone cower in fear of my power. My power to turn people into stone, as well as other things."

"Then what are those other things?"

"Hm, curiosity killed the cat, dear Drew," said the impostor as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly something formed in front of him from a dark purple mist. It revealed Max in dark royal clothing. He was holding a sword too, and his eyes looked blurred. On his forehead was a symbol of a black and white pokeball.

"Max?" I asked in disbelief. But, he did not respond, "You creep, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing really. You see, each person I turn to stone, they become my possession, literally. Let's take Max for an example," he said smirking, "This, is the real Max. Or, rather his spirit really."

"His spirit?"

"Yes, his spirit shrouded in darkness, under my control. I can make him do my will with a simple command."

"You're sick you know that," I said glaring, "Now what do you want with me. If it's nothing then get outta here."

"Not so fast Drew, I just want with speak with you. And don't fear, I won't turn you into stone, yet," he said, circling me as I stood still.

"Then talk already."

"That Princess May, is she your lover?"

"No, just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. What of it?"

"Nothing really, would you mind if, let's say, I took her off your hands?"

"She may be just my friend, but I'd never let her go out with some sicko like you," I stated.

"But isn't she just a friend? Why should you tell her who she can date?"

"I'm not, I'm just protecting her."

"Haha, yes, of course. How silly of me to think such thoughts. Although, I suggest you stay away from that little Princess."

"Why should I?"

"She's spending time with Deven, her love interest. You're just getting in her way. And she's getting in your way as well, ignoring her kingdom's needs. What kind of friend is she anyhow?"

"You're wrong. She's just being a stubborn teenage girl."

"Hm, say as you wish. But heed my warning," he said, vanishing into this air with Max. I glared at where he used to stand. He was wrong. She may not be focusing on what's important, but she was still my friend... If only she acted like it.

--MAY'S POV--

Deven and I were in the cabin, researching for our project we got a few weeks ago, the one with our ancestor and all. It was night so Misty, Ash, and Dawn were asleep.

"So May, did you find anything yet?" Deven asked.

"Uh, no, not really. How about you" I asked back.

"Only a little info. On my great great grandfather."

"Really? Wow, that's so cool. Your ancestors go all the way back to the Medieval Times." I said taking interest, "What does it say?"

"Not much, but it says that he was the cause of the end of an ancient civilization."

_'End?'_

"Something about evil verses good. Not so sure," he said trying to read the foreign print.

This was definitely one of the clues. Maybe his books said something about the villain in Petalburg. Petalburg might be the ancient civilization with the villain being Drew's impostor.

"Hey Deven, mind if I take a look?" I asked.

"Sure, if you can read this crazy gibberish," he said handing it to me.

"Oh don't worry, I can make out a lot of it," I said, skimming through the pages. Like my book, it was all wrinkly old pictures with calligraphy writing. I soon came across a page with my necklace on it. It was a young girl too. That girl was me, but my face was covered in the shadows of my hood, so Deven couldn't recognize it as me. I was using my necklace, shooting this beam of light at this evil looking spirit. It was a purple mist with yellow evil eyes and mouth. On the edge of the page was Drew. I gasped.

"May what's wrong?" he asked.

I quickly got out of my shocked state and shut the book so he wouldn't see. "Um, it's nothing, just a strange picture that's all," I said with a nervous smile, "Here, thanks for the book," I said handing it back to him.

"Um, no problem," he said, knowing that there was clearly something wrong.

"I'll be out for a while," I said, grabbing my jacket.

"But it's already late," he said standing up from his chair.

"I'll be fine, just taking a small breather."

"I can tell you're not."

"That obvious?"

"Uh, yeah," I said smiling. I looked down blushing.

"Fine, you can go. As long as I can come with."

I thought for a moment. In reality, I was going to that castle in the forest. There was some connection with Petalburg and that castle, especially with Drew. So I needed to find out what it was. "Fine, but you can't say a word about this to a single soul."

"Don't worry, I promise."

Before we left, I grabbed Misty's map maker invention thing. It was like a palm-sized compass or whatever. As well as a bunch of other handy inventions of Misty's. I quietly exited the cabin, careful to not wake anyone up. Deven followed me through the jungle. Eventually we reached the spot with the huge canyon and the castle in the distance above the trees.

"Well, we're almost there," I said catching my breath as the wind blew in my face.

"Wait, that's where we're going?" Deven asked pointing at the castle.

"Well duh, where else would I be going at night in the jungle?" I said.

"Well then how are we supposed to get across the huge canyon? It's to far and I don't see any bridges," he said

I took something out of my bag. It looked like a gun of some sort. I shot a long rope wire across the canyon and it caught onto the edge at the other side. I stuck it onto the ground and brought out another rope from my bag.

"Uh, May, hat are you doing?" Deven asked a little worried.

"Getting across this thing," I said with a smirk. I stepped back and ran. I jumped off the edge, latching the rope around the wire. I began sliding down across the wire to the other side of the canyon. My feet hit the other edge and I started climbing up. I climbed onto the ground and onto my feet.

"Alright Deven, you too!" I yelled. He made a huge sigh as he grabbed a rope a gave him earlier. He did the same thing as I did with no problem. Once we were both on the other side, we began walking through this part of the jungle. I activated Misty's map tracker since we've never been here before. Eventually we made it onto this path with no obstacles or anything. Which meant we were close. We soon made it to the entrance of the castle.

"Wow..." was all I could say. The walls were in ruins. The garden was dead. Everything looked gone.

"Do you think this place is really haunted?" Deven asked looking around, "That tour guide said these were haunting grounds."

"Probabaly, but we'll never know until we try," I said walking forward.

"You're really the adventurous type of girl aren't you," he said catching up.

"Yeah, that's what my friends say."

"Misty, Dawn, and Ash?"

"Well, yeah, and others, "I replied, thinking of my friends back in Petalburg. We entered the castle after going through the huge corridoors. It was all empty. The red rug brunt, the stain glass windows broken, and everything dusty. "Now this is what I call spooky."

"Yeah..." Deven said agreeing.

Suddenly, I felt this presence, a strange presence. It was hard to explain. It made me feel uneasy, like the night wind brushing up against your skin, like a ghost.

"D-Deven, did you feel that?" I asked stepping back.

"Then I'm not crazy," he said backing up with me.

As we backed up slowly, there were a pair of eyes in the shadows behind us. I sensed it and quickly turned around. I screamed and we both jumped before the stranger's sword could be struck onto either of us. I looked as the sword got stuck into the ground.

"W-Who are you..."

The stranger stepped out of the shadows. It was a boy in this dark looking cloak. He also gave off this dark aura which only I could probably see. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he wasn't good. Plus he looked transparent, making him a ghost or spirit. But that sword, definitely not transparent.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"He did not respond, but only turn to me. I could see a smirk on the boy's face as he picked his sword back up, pointing it to me.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" I said backing up once again. He just walked closer as his smirk grew. Soon I hit the wall, no where to turn. I was cornered by the stranger and his medieval weapon.

"Oh man, this isn't good," I said as he brought up his sword ready to strike.

"May!" Deven shouted. The minute he screamed my name, the sword that was just about to slice me in half stopped. I opened my eyes, seeing the sword just above me, only cutting off a hair in front of my face. The sword, no, the arm holding the sword, it was shaking, as if trying to stop.

"What?" I asked to particularly no one.

"M-May..." The voice stuttered. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger down on who's it belonged to. Eventually the sword was stuck down into the ground as the ghost got to his knees, one holding the sword and the other holding his head.

"What's going on?" Deven said rubbing over to me.

"I don't know. I thought I'd be dead for a second," I said, still starring at the ghost. Suddenly, the ghost suddenly looked up, surprising me. He threw his hand in front of us, a light forming in it. It blinded us that we covered our eyes. After I regained my consciousness, I snapped my eyes open, realizing I was sitting on a chair. I sat up, seeing myself back in the cabin. Beside me was Deven who also was asleep on his chair, his head and his arms on the desk as mine were.

"Was it... just a dream?" I asked. Suddenly I noticed part of my hair in my bangs cuts. I remembered when that ghost's sword almost cut me, but instead cut a tiny part of my hair. My hand touched it, knowing it was real. "Just... what on earth is going on? And that ghost's voice... it sounded like Drew's."

After knowing it was Drew's voice, I was definite this involved him. It was already night, so it was the perfect time to visit Petalburg.

"Alright, time to pay Drew a little visit," I said taking out the golden Pokeball from my bag.


	5. Loss of Friends

I arrived in Petalbuurg, feeling the bright sun on my face. I used my hand to shade my eyes from the light. Once I got used to my surroundings, I noticed I was on a road, the farm on my left. I turned around seeing Soladad's and Drew's house in a distance. I began running towards there. I knocked on the door.

"May?" Soladad said opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but where's Drew? This is important," I said in a serious and hurried tone.

"Dunno, he went out somewhere last night and he never came back home. I couldn't find him anywhere," Soladad explained, looking a little down.

"Oh man, I knew something was gonna happen," I said.

"Huh? _Did _something happen back in the future?" Soladad asked.

"Um, sorta," I answered, scratching my head. Inside the house I explained to her the situation with the ghost and how it _tried_ to kill me, but didn't.

"Really, that is strange, another look-alike of Drew," she said with crossed arms.

"Oh, I just hope he's ok," I said thinking about Drew. "He just disappeared?"

"Without a trace," Soldad replied, laying back in her wooden chair. Just then we heard an explosion. We both ran outside to the porch, hearing the screams coming from town.

"It's that guy again," I said in worry. "We're running out of time."

"You don't think that guy got Drew, do you?" Soladad asked.

I thought about it. That might be, but then Drew would have most likely been a statue, not a ghost. Or was he? This was a very confusing question I was asking myself.

"You stay here. I'm gonna go into town," I said, starting to run.

"May be careful!" Soladad called out.

I continued running down the path and into town. The townspeople were running in all directions yet again, not wanting to be turned into stone like most have. I believed that already more than three quarters of Petalburg have been turned to stone. Instead, I ran towards the palace. I guessed it was a good thing I wasn't wearing a dress right now. I kicked the giant wooden door open, seeing a couple of the Nurse Joys turned into stone.

"I'm too late," I muttered. Then something snapped into my mind. "Grandma!"

"I'm afraid your grandmother isn't here, dear princess," said a familiar voice. It was Drew's impostor, right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. My face turned into a scowl and I turned around, punching the air. He jumped back before I could hit him.

"Alright buddy, talk! Where's my grandma?! And what have you done with Drew?!" I screamed.

"Your grandmother is the same as most of the townspeople, a living statue," he said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you're doing all of this!" I glared. "Now answer me! What have you done with Drew?!"

"I didn't do anything to your precious Drew. In fact, I haven't seen him since yesterday," he replied with the same smirk, walking slowly.

"Yesterday? Why were you with Drew?" I asked, suspicious.

"I had a simple chat with him is all. no harm in talking to a friend, is there?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No one would be friends with a creep like you," I commented.

"Look who's talking. You're Drew's closest friend and yet you tend to ignore or argue with him."

"You're lying! I'd never ignore Drew!"

"Hmph, lies," he said with his eyes closed. "You barely come to travel into Petalburg anymore, always with that Deven boy."

He had a point. I've come to see more of Deven than I have with Drew.

"But, Drew's my friend. He wouldn't care if I spent time with another guy," I said.

"Clueless, clueless May. You honestly don't see it, do you," Drew's impostor said with a smirk.

"See what?" I retorted, still glaring.

"Hn, I don't see why I should tell you. You don't deserve to know the truth after what you've done to poor Drew's heart," he told as he brought his hand up, facing it towards me. He was gonna turn me into a stature like everyone else. But if he didn't take Drew, then what happened to him?

"May!" yelled four voices.

"Misty! Dawn! Ash! Soladad!" I yelled.

"Ah, the whole gang's here to save the princess, how touching," Drew's impostor commented, shooting his hand towards me. I screamed, until I felt something shield me. I gasped as I covered my mouth.

"Oh no, Misty," I stammered.

"Oh well, not what I was aiming for, but I suppose I can tease you until all hope is lost, Princess May," the impostor said. "Until we meet again." And with that he vanished into the darkness. In front of me stood a stone statue of Misty. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"No, not you too Misty," I sobbed, falling to my knees. Dawn walked slowly towards me, trying to comfort me as she started to sob tears as well. Soladad, being the strong one, just shut her eyes and looked away, keeping her tears in. Ash, he was just paralyzed. His wide eyes starred at the stature of Misty.

"M-Misty..." Ash said, dazed.

"That should have been me," I sobbed.

"Come on May," dawn sniffled. "We have to capture that bad guy before he does anymore harm."

"B-But, what is there left to protect?" I sobbed. "All of the townspeople are stone. Max is gone, Drew's gone, and now so is Misty."

"Drew? Where is he?" Soladad asked in worry.

"I don't know. That guy didn't say anything," I replied, wiping my eyes. "It's hopeless."

"No it's not," Ash retorted, standing in the same position was always was.

"What do you mean Ash?" Dawn asked.

"We have to do something about this," Ash explained, clutching his fist. "The only way it'll ever be hopeless is if we give up!And then Misty's sacrifice will be for nothing!"

"But where are we to start?" Soladad asked. "We have no open answers to anything that's happening."

"We will if we just try," Ash replied. "Well May, what do you want to do? Sit there and cry like a defenceless princess, or do something about it?"

"Hm... you're right," I said looking down. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"You're thinking of asking for Deven's help, aren't you," Dawn assumed.

I nodded my head, "We're running low on people. Soladad, it's best you stay in our secret-place with the Pokemon until we get back. The town of Petalburg isn't safe."

"And you guys?" Soladad asked.

"We'll return to the future. Remember what I explained back at your house about seeing another look-alike of Drew? We might get a lead on that if we go back to investigate," I explained.

"What?" Dawn asked, clearly confused.

"I'll explain later. Come on, we better hurry. It's starting to become night outside," I said, looking out the door.

"Which means it's gonna be morning soon back in our time," Ash confirmed. I nodded in reply. Soladad ran out the door, heading to the cave while I transported us back to the present.

We landed right outside our cabin too. I opened the door, seeing Deven sleeping at the desk like he was before. We all sneaked intisde quietly. I walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Deven, wake up," I called. He began to stir and opened his eyes. he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Man, what a weird dream," he said. "You and I went into the jungle and into the ruins of some castle."

"Sorry Deven but that dream may not be just a dream," I told.

"Huh? WHat are you talking about?" he asked. "And where's Misty? She went out or what?"

"Misty, she..." Ash started, but then he looked away, hiding the pain on his face. Dawn looked down instead. I started explaining everything about me being a princess to Deven and how I got to the future. I also explained to Ash and Dawn about the ghost in the castle.

"So that's what happened," Dawn commented.

"I can't believe you're seriously from the Medieval Ages," Deven told.

"Imagine how she felt when she found that out," Ash interjected.

"Anyway, we need your help to find out what's going on in Petalburg. Otherwise, my kingdom might turn out to be that destroyed civilization," I said.

"May I'd love to help, but I don't know what I can do," Deven said. "You seem like you got this whole thing covered."

"But we don't," Dawn said in contrast. "We're the only hope left for Petalburg's survival."

"And I think it has something to do with that ghost back up in the castle ruins," I added.

"So you're saying we're actually gonna go back there?" Deven asked. "You almost got killed last night."

"He's got a point May," Dawn said.

"Hm," I said pondering. "Dawn, you can use magic right?"

"Uh, sorta," she replied. "Why?"

"The ghost at the ruins had a dark aura around him. Do you think you can try to break through the darkness around him?"

"I don't know May. I mean, it was one thing to sense it, but to break through it is a whole 'nother story," Dawn replied with her hands up.

"Dawn you have to, it's the only thing we can think off," I begged.

"Fine, I'll try. But I can't make any promises," she said in defeat.

"What do you want us to do?" Deven asked, referring to himself and Ash.

"Deven, you know about the Medieval Ages just as much as I do with those history books. We'll look to you for reference if we need any info," I instructed. He nodded and began to pack some history books into his bag. "Ash, you know some swordsmanship, don't you?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. I walked over to my bed and pulled something from under it, revealing a long steel sword. Dawn, Ash, and Deven starred.

"H-How did you manage to bring that with you?" Dawn asked.

"You expect me to fight a ghost with that sword?!" Ash asked, freaking out like his old self. I whacked him in the head with the bottom part of the sword.

"No, seeing as the blade will go right through the ghost," I explained with a sweatdrop. "This will be our last chance, so in case something comes up, you'll be fighting."

"And what are you going to do?" Ash asked, trying to keep the heavy sword in balance. He only received yet another whack in the head from Dawn.

"You idiot. She can see the auras in the ruins. Not to mention she's another expert on the medieval craziness. What else do you expect her to do?" Dawn told with an anime vein.

"What if someone catches us?" Deven asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"No one will notice," I answered.

"That's one thing you're always wrong with," Ash retorted.

"Well it's still very early. Everyone on the island is still asleep," I reminded. "As long as we're quiet, we'll be safe. Now let's go. We have no time to loose."

I opened the door to our cabin and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. We've got through too much to be caught. Max, Misty, and Drew, their sacrifices wouldn't be in vain. We ran off towards the jungle and across the long Flower Canyon. Deven and I led Ash and Dawn towards the castle ruins. Since it was morning, it was less scary than how it usually was at night. Although, I still sensed the dark presence from within it.

"Well, here we are," I said as we arrived at the site.

"Wow, I can already sense the coldness go through me," Dawn said, rubbing her arms.

"Should we go in?" Ash asked.

"There's no turning back," I replied as we continued on. We entered the main room. And now I was sure, this was the exact same castle from Petalburg, for sure.

"Wow, it's so creepy," Ash commented.

"Try going in it at night," Deven said. Suddenly out of no where, the doors behind us slammed shut, startling everyone.

"Man, what was that?" Dawn asked.

"Here's here," I announced. Something ran right in front of me like a wind. My hair blew though the short breeze and I concentrated. Ash brought up his sword and Dawn readied her hands for her spells. The ghost stopped at a fair distance, his face still covered in the shadows off his hood.

"About time you showed up," I told as he brought out his sword.

"You sure about this May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," I answered. The ghost ran at me, and Ash jumped in front, blocking his attack.

"Dawn now!" Ash yelled . Dawn quickly shut her eyes and shot her arms towards the ghost. Nothing happened for a moment.

"Dawn!-" Ash yelled, until something _did _happen. Dawn reopened her eyes and they were flowing a very light pink. A blast of pink light shot towards the ghost, making him fall back. Dawn's eyes stopped glowed, leaving a smoke coming from her hands.

"COOL!!- How'd I do that?" she asked as she looked at her hands.

"May, is there something happening to the ghost? He's not getting up," Deven told. I looked in closer, and noticed that the dark aura around the ghost started to fade away. I walked slowly towards him and removed his hood, revealing Drew. My face softened from a scowl into a worried look.

"Oh my gosh, Drew," I whispered. The others ran towards us as Drew's eyes opened.

"May... its' really you this time," he struggled to say.

I nodded. "Drew what happened to you? Why are you like this? Why are you like a-"

"Ghost?" he finished. "I am."

"Wait, if you're a ghost, then, does that mean you're..." Dawn didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Unfortunately, I am dead," Drew answered. Tears started to form in my eyes. "But the others, all the townspeople, Max, Misty, they're not gone."

"What do you mean?" Deven asked.

"They have been merely been turned into stone, their souls under the control of darkness," Drew explained.

"It must be your impostor who is controlling them, am I right?" Ash asked.

"You are half right Ash," Drew replied with a cough. "He is not my impostor."

"If he's not your impostor, then who is he?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, he's my brother, Dustin," Drew replied. All of our eyes widened. Drew had a brother? And if I was right, a twin brother. They looked and sounded exactly the same to it all came together.

"We did not see that coming," Dawn commented.

"Neither did I," Drew added. "I didn't find out until I died."

"How did you die? Was it Dustin who killed you?" Ask asked.

"No, he didn't," Drew replied weakly. "I committed suicide, many years ago."

I gasped, "B-But why?"

Drew looked down ashamed. "The night before I committed suicide, I had a talk with my _impostor_. He somehow talked me into hating you, that you were no longer my friend. I thought for a long time. I couldn't live with the pain of losing you, so I ran away while Soladad wasn't looking. The next day, I ran off deep into the woods, bringing a knife with me."

"N-No way..." Dawn said.

"Then the next day, I came to my final decision, and I struck myself in the chest. There I died, and then my spirit came to Dustin. He explained everything to me, and then he shrouded my soul with darkness out of the hatred I had for you."

"So that's why you held back before you killed me," I remembered. "Deven called out my name."

"When I heard Deven call out your name, I remembered all the time I would call out your name, worrying for your safety. I remembered the good times we had long ago, and I forced myself not to attack you," Drew explained. "I am stuck here in the ruins of the palace, cursed to haunt here forever under the command of my brother."

"I am so sorry Drew. I never meant to take May away from you," Deven said.

"You don't need to apologize, Deven. Besides, I also found out your connection with the Medieval Ages," Drew added. "You, are one of Dustin's descendants."

"So what that book said before was true," Deven said as he took out a book from his bag and began flipping through the pages. "My ancestors were the cause of the end of a great civilization."

"The end of Petalburg. It was all because of Dustin Petalburg fell into ruins," Ash concluded.

"That's right, and May, you and the others must do what you can to defeat my brother and return Petalburg's people back to normal," Drew instructed as he placed his transparent hand on mine. He was beginning to disappear.

"But what about you?" I asked in worry. "You're beginning to fade away."

Drew smirked. "It's been centuries I died. Dustin surely passed away by then, but I was still cursed to stay here. And now that Dustin's power no longer controls me, I no longer need to stay here on Earth."

The tears in my eyes began to fall out. "Drew you can't leave me! You can't!"

"I'm sorry May," Drew said as he began to disappear into sparks of dust. "I... love...you..." And with that, he disappeared into dust before me. My arms trembled and my mouth was lost for words.

"Drew come back!" I shouted. "You can't be gone! You're my best friend! And... I... I..." I shut my eyes and shook my head, bringing my hands to cover my face. My sobs echoed through the castle ruins. Deven, Ash, and Dawn looked at me sadly. Drew said that he loved me. And now, my best friend, I loved him too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I just got this idea from yesterday at my first dance. Thank you no-writer's-block. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter won't take to long to post like this one. Please review and thank you!


	6. Start of a Plan

"May are you ok?" Dawn asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I retorted. "I just lost Drew! And he... he said he..." I shook my head crying.

Suddenly, Deven got an idea. "May, we better head back to Petalburg right away."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Drew said that he ran away from his home. The next day, he arrived in the forest. And then the next day, he would kill himself," Deven explained. "If we hurry, we can save Drew from killing himself, and then we can all stop Dustin together."

I brought my head up in hope. Deven was right, there was still time to stop Drew from committing suicide!

"Well May, you heard Deven. We have to go and save Drew before it's too late," Dawn said, full of confidence. I smiled and wiped my tears.

"Right!" I brought out the golden pokeball, and transported all of us to Petalburg. We arrived in the fields, near the borders of Petalburg.

"Wow," Deven said in awe. "We're really back in time aren't we."

"We sure are," Ash said, putting away his sword.

"I'm gonna go into the forest to look for Drew. You guys need to get Soladad," I said, beginning to run off.

"May wait! Where is she?! You said for her to hide somewhere!" Dawn yelled. I stopped and pointed at a cave below in the canyon.

"She's in there! Now go get her!" I shouted, resuming my running. I had to hurry. The guys would find out how to get into the cave eventually. Right now, I had to find Drew before it was too late.

I ran through the trees and bushes, not letting anything get in my way. It was night now, which meant he could kill himself any minute. Finaly, I arrived in an open space, seeing Drew leaning against a tree, struggling weather to strike himself with the knife or not. "Drew!!"

He stopped before he could piece himself with his knofe. He looked at me somewhat surprise, and somewhat angry.

"What do you want May, I'm busy," Drew said.

"Yeah, busy throwing your life away!" I retorted. "Drew you can't kill yourself! Petalburg needs you! I need you!"

"Yeah right, you already got Deven. Why bother with me?" he said as he got ready to piece himself again. I ran and grabbed the knife from his hand.

"Drew listen to me! Back in my present time, you have already killed yourself. You will be cursed, to haunt the Maple castle ruins for all eternity. And the worst part of it is, that Petalburg will cease to exist," I explained. "Please, don't do this."

"You can't tell me what to do, May," Drew interjected. "Back then, you barely cared about Petalburg and its safety. Why should you now when all hope is lost?"

"Because I know I've done wrong, ignoring my duties as a princess. And now I want to make things right again. I want to make our friendship work our again," I said looking down, holding back tears. I could feel my hand clutching the knife harder. "I regret so much, ignoring you. I regret that I haven't done anything about this matter. And now it's probably all my fault Petalburg would cease to exist in the future. And then... to know that you would die because of me... I couldn't just let you go like that because I... because I..."

Drew still wasn't convinced "Because you what-" I dropped the knife and threw my arms around his neck, crying again. His hardened face softened and he slowly huged me back.

"Drew, I and truly, truly sorry for everything I've cause," I sobbed. We let go and I saw the old Drew back.

"It's alright, I forgive you," he said. "And I'm sorry too. If anyone I should blame, it should be my impostor. He's the one who talked me into all this nonsense."

"Wait, there's something you shoulder know," I said, remembering about Dustin. I explained to Drew about him having a twin brother and he explained to me how he was controlling everything he turned to stone. I also explained that I had to tell Deven about this whole mess.

"So that's the story huh," Drew said. I nodded my head.

"All we can hope for is that Dawn can return everyone to normal and that we can defeat Dustin," I concluded.

"May! Drew!" yelled the others. Drew and I looked in a direction and saw Dawn, Ash, Deven, and Soladad running this way. Soladad hugged Drew and Dawn hugged me.

"I'm so glad you were able to catch him in time May," Dawn said relived.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Drew you had me so worried when these guys explained to me what you were going to do," Soladad said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Drew said with a chuckle.

"And because of that you're grounded for a week," Soladad said with a smirk.

"What?" Drew asked as the reuniting moment was ruined. Me and the others began laughing.

"Ok guys, now we need to think of a plan to finally beat Dustin and get everyone back.

"Can't we get some help from the Pokemon?" Dawn suggested.

"It'll be too risky," Soladad said. "That's why I told all of them to stay in the cave."

"Deven, does the books say anything that might help?" I asked. It seemed that Drew wasn't as angry with him as he seemed to be before. He took out a book from his bag and began looking through the pages.

"Ah, here it is," he said. "In order to defeat a dark sage, we'd need the power of a magician."

"Well, we got Dawn," Ash said.

"But I'm not that skilled you know," Dawn reminded. "I don't know how to do half the things I did before."

"Maybe you just need some help is all," Deven suggested. "It says that there is a very powerful sage, he's the strongest actually.

"The strongest... sage?" Soladad asked.

"I doubt we'd find him here in the time we have," I said.

"Actually, we won't find him at all," Drew told.

"What do you mean Drew?" Ash asked.

"The strongest sage has already passed away some time ago," he explained. "They are usually reincarnated, but I don't think that'll be anytime soon."

"What?!" Dawn exclaimed. "Great, now I'll never find someone to help me with my magic."

"Are you so sure so sure about that?" asked an older voice. Drew and I turned our heads and saw another face right behind us. We both screamed and fell forward. I landed on him and we both blushed until he pushed me off.

"Mr Maialis?" Ask asked, completely confused.

"Um, i-it's not what you think Mr. Maialis," Deven said, putting his hands up.

"Oh really, so it's not you kids sneaking off camp and going into the jungle then coming here," he said with his eyes closed and a smile. He pretty much summed everything up.

"Ok maybe it is what it seems," Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Do we get detention?" I asked.

"No, well, not yet anyway," Mr. Maialis replied, still smiling. "I can tell you are trying to rescue your friends here, yes?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Then I'll let this go for now," he said.

"Wait, how did you get here anyway?" Deven asked.

"I followed you kids up to the castle ruins. And after your little encounter with Drew's ghost, you time traveled back here. I simply folowed you without being seen," he explained.

"Well you have a nice way of staying hidden, that's for sure," I said with a sweatdrop.

"Ok, now that we've explained everything to the teacher, we still need to find someone who can help me with my magic," Dawn reminded, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I can help you with that," Mr. Maialis volunteered.

"You can?" I asked. "W-Wait, does that mean _you're_ the sage that's reincarnated?"

"Correct Ms. Maple," he replied. "As the strongest sage, I retain the memories of my past lives and my powers. Dawn, you too are a sage right?"

"In training," she added.

"Well then, time I teach you a course on magic," he said.

"Alright, we got Dawn someone to help her.Now what?" Drew asked.

"Ash, you still got that sword?" I asked. He nodded and brought it out.

"Still got it," he answered.

"Drew, we'll have to get you a sword too. You still know how to use one right?" I asked.

"I hope so," he said a little unsure as he starred at Ash's sword. They haven't used them since the war last year.

"Soladad, you, Deven, and I will be used as back up. We can't really do to much in battle," I advised. They nodded in reply.

"Last question: where is here?" Deven asked.

"He's most likely in town, waiting for us to make the first move," I assumed.

"We'll have to be careful though. He can control those he had turned into stone," Drew reminded. "And knowing him, he'll be using our own friends against us."

"Are we really gonna risk fighting our friends?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "We'll just wing it I guess."

"I hope you know what your doing May," Drew said.

"I hope so too," I added.

"May, you are one of my best students," Mr. Maialis told. "You're like a natural born leader. You'll do great in battle."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Mr. Maialis."

We all started towards the town of Petalburg. Some of the buildings were rubble and the sly was as grey as the human statues around us. It was kinda hard to look at them. We came to the town square, the biggest part of town. And there stood, at the top of the fountain, Dustin. His arms were crossed and he had yet another smirk on his face.

"Hm, I never thought I'd see all of you in one group again," he said with a smirk. "And you Drew, I thought you would have killed yourself by now."

"Yeah right, Dustin. You can't fool me anymore," Drew retorted.

"Oh, and you found out my name as well."

"May told me everything," Drew added in. "And don't think that just because you're my brother, we won't go easy on you."

"Who says I'll be fighting you?" he asked as he lifted his hand into the air. A dark vortex appeared on the ground and Max came out. And trust me, he was way different from how I remembered him. His eyes were blurred and a symbol was on his forehead, not to mention a sword in his possession.

"Max," I said with a pained look on my face. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing to a child, making him fight against his own people!"

"You think I care?" he asked. "You can kill him if you want, that is, if you can."

Max readied his sword in front of us. He ran towards us and I saw a weapon shop behind. I ran and grabbed three swords. I threw on towards Drew and then jumped. Drew caught his sword and I landed right by him with two of my blades. We both blocked Max's attack before he could strike any of us.

"Nice catch," I commented.

"Nice throw," he answered. Max jumped back as we began to gte the upper hand, and then more of the townspeople appeared, all minions of Dustin's power.

"Guys! You need to get to the castle! You'll be safe there for the time being!" Drew instructed.

"Ash, I'm counting on you to protect everyone alright?" I asked.

"Got it May," Ash replied, tipping his cap. They all ran towards the palace while Dustin's minions charged towards us.

"You ready?" Drew asked.

"You know it," I smirked.

--ASH'S POV--

All of the others were in front of me running toward the castle. That was where we would hide until Drew and May told us it was safe. We ran through the giant wooden doors and shut them tight.

"Everyone here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Deven replied.

"What do we do now, Mr. Maialis?" Dawn asked.

"We must practice this spell on higher grounds, so it can effect all of Petalburg," Mr. Maialis advised.

"The roof?" Soladad suggested.

"That's perfect," Mr. Maialis told. Just then, a dark swirling vortex appeared on the ground, like the one back in town square. And to my worry, it was Misty this time. I couldn't see it, but I could sense the darkness around her. She wore this female fighting outfit and wielded a long blade. On her forehead was the same symbol Max had, a black and white pokeball.

"Misty!" Dawn gasped.

She smirked. "The Misty you knew is long gone!" And with that she charged towards Dawn. I ran in front of her and blocked the attacked with my sword.

"Misty what happened to you?!" I yelled. She jumped back, doing a mid-air flip at that. She landed gracefully on the ground, her blurred and life-less eyes glaring back at us.

"Nothing, I simply obtained the power that I have been so foolish to avoid," she announced.

"Guys, get to the roof, you'll be safe up there," I told.

"But what about you?" Deven asked.

"I'll fight Misty," I answered.

_'Practicly everything about Misty changed except for her confidence. If I can reach the old Misty, I might be able to rescue her from Dustin's hold.'_

"Good luck Ash!" Soladad called out. They an up the long staircase and Misty's sword and mine clashed again.

--MAY'S POV--

Drew and I defeated all of Dustin's minions. Along the while, it seemed Dustin got away.

"Great, now where'd he go?" Drew asked.

"We'd better start somewhere. Come on, he couldn't have gone too far." I grabbed Drew's wrist and we started running along town. We arrived in the fields right behind the castle."You creep, you can never stay put can you," I said.

"Well you two are just slow," he said, standing up.

"So, are you gonna send one of your minions to come at us, or are you gonna fight like a man?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"I'd highly say that two against one isn't fair. Why don't we touch things up a bit," he said as he snapped his fingers.

I glared. "What are you talking abou- woooahhh!" I felt a long black, energy-like rope grab a hold of me and bring me towards the Pecha Berry Tree. My back slammed hard onto me, making me groan.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"May!" Drew yelled.

"Argh, get me outta here Dustin right now!" I shouted, kicking my feet.

"I wouldn't if I were you, dear princess," Dustin commented. He threw a pokeball an appeared in front of me a Dusclops. It used wil-o-wisp and a purple-blue flame appeared by me. If it were to touch the tree, Id be a goner.

"Don't you dare hurt May!" Drew shouted.

"Or what?" Dustin asked, smirking. Drew was lost for words, stuck.

_'Great, I'm the damsel in distress, my most favorite position,' _I thought sarcastically.

"Now Drew, if you want to rescue the fair princess, you'll have to defeat me first," Dustin explained,

"Hm, piece of cake," Drew said, getting in a battle stance with his sword.

"Drew be careful!" I cheered.

"Scilence!" Dustin snapped. "Any more troublesome words from you and you'll be in flames."

I glared, clutching my hands in fists. I had to do something.

--ASH'S POV--

Both Misty and I were at our limits. We were kneeling on our knees with our swords as our support while we tried to catch our breath.

"Had... enough yet?" Misty asked.

"Not... even... close!" I answered back, just as exhausted. I was determined to get Misty back. "Misty, you've got to stop and listen to me! Don't let Dustin control you!"

"Ha, and why should I listen to the enemy?" she asked with a smirk. She stood back up and charged at me with her sword. i dodge just in time.

"Misty! It's me Ash, your best friend!" I shouted. I blocked yet another attack as she glared.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"You've got to fight this Misty! May, Dawn, and I are your friends and so are the others!" I yelled. I was cornered, my back to the wall. Misty lifted her sword to the point it was at my neck.

"Any last words?" she asked.

"... No," I replied. "You can cut off my head for all I care. But please Misty, you can't let someone else control your life."

Her eyes widened for a second. She would always tell that to May whenever we were all in a situation with her step-mom, Kira.

"Misty, please, you've got to remember," I begged. Her arm began trembling as she grabbed her head. The symbol on her forehead began flashing, as if it were trying to keep hold of her. I was beginning to get through to her. "That's it Misty!"

"Quiet!" she shouted back. Even through I was starting to get through, it wasn't enough. I had to resort to the last thing I could think off. And never in a million years, have I ever thought I'd ever do this. While Misty was caught off guard, I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, making her trembling stop. After about three seconds I stepped back, remembering what I just did. And that's when I noticed, the symbol on Misty's forehead disappear as if glass broke.

She fell and I caught her. I called her name as I began to shake her. "Misty!"

Her eyes began to open slowly, back to normal. "Thank you... Ash..." And with that she disappeared into thin air like Drew's ghost did back in the future. That was when I remembered this was just her spirit. But now, she wasn't under Dustin's control. I fell on my back, dropping my sword from exhaustion, but then I started to grin. I just had my first kiss, and with Misty!

"Alright May... everything's up to you now," I said as I drifted to unconsiousness.


	7. Another Happy Ending

--MAY'S POV--

I was watching helplessly as Dustin and Drew fought. And Drew was loosing, bad. He fell onto the ground, dropping his sword. Dustin put his foot on his chest and pointed his sword's point towards Drew's neck.

"Any last words, dear brother?" Dustin asked. Drew simply glared, not daring to move with Dustin's sword to his neck. "Oh, I know, why don't I let you watch your beloved die in flames right in front of you?"

Both Drew's and my eyes widened. That creep was gonna burn me to death afterall. The purple blue flame crashed onto the tree, starting to burn it. I struggled to get out before it was too late.

"May!" Drew yelled, only having Drew stomp on his chest harder with a smirk.

"Argh, no!" muttered, until I felt the ropes come loose, as if being cut. Then someone grabbed me and jumped away from the burning tree. I looked up and saw Deven there holding a sword. "Deven!"

"I had a feeling you and Drew would need some help," he said. I smiled back at him.

"No, I've had enough of this nonsense!" Dustin shouted. He brought his sword up and was about to strike Drew until i ran, kicking him, thus catching his sword.

"Didn't think a girl could fight, could ya?" I said with a smirk on my face. Drew and Deven arrived behind me, a sword in each of their hands. And since I had Dustin's sword, he was a goner. And, well, we won.

I didn't have the heart to kill, so I just knocked him out and we tied him up. As for his Dusclops, well, I guess it ran away now that its master was defeated. We dragged him back to the castle and then as if on cue, a huge ray of light from the roof was cast upon the entire kingdom. The skies became blue, the buildings were up, and all of its people were restored. We ran into the castle, seeing a bunch of confused Nurse Joys. But to my joy, I saw Misty sitting at the corner with Ash laying on her lap, alseep.

"Misty you're alright!" I screamed. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I take it you defeated the bad guy already?" she asked.

"Does the unconscious guy tied in ropes give a clue?" Deven asked as he and Drew dragged him inside.

"So what happened to Ash?" Drew asked. Misty looked down and had a small smile on her face.

"He saved me," she answered. "Right now he's just tired. He'll wake up soon enough."

"Hey guys!" Dawn yelled as she ran down the stair case. She jumped and hugged me, spinning.

"I'm so glad you two are alright!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"So you cast the spell?" I asked.

"With the help of Mr. Maialis," Dawn added, seeing Soladad and our teacher walk down the stair case together.

"Aren't you the excited one," Soladad complimented.

"Well the horror is finnaly over," I reminded.

"May?" called a voice from another door. there I saw my grandmother. My face lit up again and I ran to her.

"Grandma! You're alright!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so happy to see you're in one piece as well," she replied.

"Well this sure is one happy ending, isn't it," Drew commented.

"You think?" Dawn asked. Suddenly, Ash started to still. Misty took notice and helped him sit up.

"Ash you awake now?" I asked. When he finnaly got his vision in his eyes again and saw all of us, he screamed Misty's name, making Dawn and I jump.

"Misty! Where is she?! I gotta save her-"

"Hold on Romeo, Misty's right here," Deven pointed out.

"Misty!" Ash shouted, suddenly hugging her. Dawn and I could see Misty getting red in the face, making us giggle.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to kill her right after saving her right?" I asked. And with that he let go with a sweatdrop and a laugh.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that Misty," he apologize.

"I-It's ok," Misty stammered.

"H-Hey wait, everyone here," Ash said.

"And you just realized that now?" Soladad asked, thumping him on the side of his head.

"Yeah Ash, believe it or not we've finally won the battle," I announced. The we heard more familiar voices coming into the room. Max started running towards us with Roselia and Torchic behind him.

"Guys!" he yelled. I knelt down and gave him a hug, twirling around.

"Max you're not a statue anymore!" I cheered.

"I know right?" he laughed. "By what I heard from town, you and Drew defeated the villain behind this whole mess."

"That's right," Drew answered.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" he joked. Drew and I had tints of pink on our faces at the though of us kissing now that all the craziness was over. But back in the present, Drew's ghost did say he loved me, and I've been questioning myself over and over. I liked him back.

"Max get over here!" Dawn yelled with an anime vein, chasing him around the ballroom.

"Um, ok?" I finnaly said.

"Children, we should probably get back home. Everyone else will be wondering where we are," Mr. Maialis reminded.

"Oh that's right!" I remembered. I took my bag and pulled my golden pokeball.

"We'll be comming back soon?" Deven asked.

"We always do," I answered.

"We'll be waiting," Drew said. And with that I transported us back to the present and we appeared in the castle. But it was much more different. It was no longer ruins. In fact, it looks a lot like the one from the past, but more elegant.

"Woah, what happened?" I asked, shocked but also somewhat amazed.

"Hey guys, look outside!" Misty called. We all ran over to the window and our eyes widened. In the forest, Pokemon were everywhere. In the trees, in the water, in the skies, everywhere.

"Are you guys sure we're back in our time?" Ash asked.

"We are," Mr. Maialis began. "Since you all changed time so that Petalburg wouldn't be destroyed, it continued to live on, even up to the present-day."

"Wow," I said as a smile began to form onto my face. I couldn't believe it. Pokemon in the present day. Pokelantis was actually Petalburg.

We arrived back on campus, seeing all of the other students looking for us.

"There you are Mr. Maialis," said a boy.

"Where have you been?" asked a girl.

"Well, since a few of my students woke up early, I thought I could take them out into the jungle to keep them out of trouble," he lied. We never knew teachers could lie like that.

"Oh," answered the students. Me and the others looked at each other and started laughing. The next day, it would be our last day here at Pokelantis.

Over the afternoon, I found out Pokemon went national. Everyone at least 10 had a Pokemon, just like in the games. But of course, I would still stay with Torchic. Maybe even bring her to the Present some day.

"Ok class, since this will be our last day here at Pokelantis, go out and enjoy yourselves," Mr. Maialis announced. All of the Hajime students broke into excitement and ran off.

"I can't believe our feild trip is almost over," Dawn said.

"Well, we did spend most of it fending off evil forces back in Petalburg," Misty laughed.

"Wait, we still have to take that test when we get home," Deven remembered with a sweatdrop. With that, Ash, Misty and Dawn stopped in their tracks and hung their heads.

"Hey wait, where's May?" Ash asked. All of their heads started turning in all directions, looking for me. Actually, I wasn't in the present right now.

I was standing on my balcony with Drew back in Petalburg. Since it was just morning in the present, it was sunset in the past.

"You didn't have to come here you know," Drew commented. "I mean, it's your last day for your trip back in the future."

"yeah, but now that the bad guy's defeated, Petalburg finaly has some peace," I replied, walking up to the stone railing of my balcony, letting the wind blow in my face. "Sometimes, peaceful days in Petalburg maybe something you'd never want to miss out on."

Drew smiled and walked up beside me. "I'm glad everything turned out ok, May."

"Me too," I added. "Wait, were you really jealous of Deven before?" I asked with a smirk. Drew's face went a little red.

"Um..." he started.

"It is because ya like me?" I asked with a gentler face and tone. Drew's head jumped and his eyes looked straight at me.

"W-What?" he asked.

I sighed. "Remember when you were about to kill yourself? In the present, you already did, and your ghost haunted the ruins of Petalburg's Castle."

"So that's what you meant before," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you were being controlled by Dustin. And once Dawn broke the curse, you explained to me everything that happened in the past that caused the destruction of Petalburg. Y-You... You also said that you loved me," I said the last part looking down, blushing. Drew blushed as well.

"I-I did?" he asked in slight embarrassment.

I nodded with a shy smile. "Uhuh. Do you... still feel the same way now?"

"I..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Hm, I guess this was a little to weird for me to suddenly ask," I guessed. "Maybe I should get inside before it gets dark-"

Before I could walk in through the balcony doors, a hand grabed my shoulder, turning me around. The next thing I knew, I felt something on my lips, Drew's. After about three seconds, we broke off, leaving me blushing.

"W-What was that?" I asked.

"It was my answer to your question," he sad, no longer shy about it. I blinked from confusement, but them I started smiling, have a tiny happy feeling inside my stomach.

"Well, I better go now before Soladad lectures me about missing curfew," he said, getting ready to jump of the balcony and take his leave. Before he could, I ran up to him and hugged hin from behind.

"Thank you," I said quietly. He smiled and nodded. With that I let go and he jumped off, running towards the feilds. I touched my lips gently with my finger.

_'I can't believe it. I just had my first kiss...'_

--LATER--

"REALLY?!" Misty and Dawn squealed, making me lean back in my chair with a sweatdrop.

"Guys don't make her fall now," Ash joked.

"Ok, but I just can't believe you finally got your first kiss!" Dawn cheered.

"And on the lips," Misty said with a wink.

I blushing, hugging my pillow. Over the past two days, we were finally back home. But things have really changed. I finally got the courage to report Kira to the police right before she got back home. Then Mr. Maialis offered to become my foster-father, in which I said yes too. Right now were were all in my new room, which was way bigger than the attic.

"Come on, stop tteasing her," Deven said.

"But it's just so cute May had her first kiss with Drew!" Dawn shouted. And then she and Misty started squealing again.

"I'm glad Mr. Maialis isn't home to hear all this screaming," Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Fine, no more screaming," Dawn said.

"So May, are you two going out now?" Misty asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so. I met up with him yesterday and we spent some time together in the cave like old times."

"Aw, so romantic..." Dawn said, her eyes closed. "Now if only two other certain people could get together," she said, eyeing Misty and Ash. They both blushed as Deven and I began laughing.

"Either way, this will definitly be not the end of our adventures," I said, grabing on my necklace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end. And of course, I'll be starting a sequel to this one. YOu guys can pitch in some ideas because I'm clueless right now. Stupid writter's block. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
